


The Woman in His Bed

by robinasnyder



Series: Sharing Toothpaste [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a dangerosu thing to have your Boss's woman in your bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman in His Bed

The first time Colonel Sebastian Moran met Dr. Molly Hooper he didn't actually meet her. She was asleep, tucked into his blankets and perfectly bare. She slept the sleep of someone who had no idea that stalking over their shoulder was a man who'd hunted tigers for fun. It was late enough that when he'd come in from his last job he'd just hope to crawl into bed and pass out for a few hours. His boss was so absorbed in his work that it was unlikely that he'd cared about the time or his bodyguard/sniper coming back so late. He'd wanted to avoid the conversation that would follow, which was likely to take more time from him sleeping than Sebastian had wanted at that moment.

At the same time, he didn't know what to do with a naked sleeping woman in his bed. He sighed very quietly and slipped out, going back to where Jim Moriarty was lounging on the sofa, working on some minor government tedium half a world away. Sebastian cleared his throat to give a bit of time for his boss to recognize him. Yet Moriarty didn't acknowledge him, He just kept typing.

"Boss?" Sebastian finally said.

"Yeah," Moriarty responded in a way that could have either been inviting trouble (playful, but still very wicked, meaning a mess lot of problems for Seb, but fun for Moriarty) or annoyance (also meant bad things for Seb, Moriarty didn't like to be interrupted.) Either way, Sebastian Moran was sure tah the was screwed.

"There's a naked woman in my bed."

"I had noticed."

"Why is she in my bed?"

"I didn't want her sleeping in mine."

Sebastian paused, sure that the implications of that sentence didn't mean the same thing for his boss as they did for normal humans. "Why would she be sleeping in your bed?"

"She tends to get sleepy after sex. You think a man kicks out? Pah, Molly's out like a light once the deed is done."

"Excuse me… I'm sure I heard this wrong. Who is Molly?"

"Honestly, Seb, don't you pay attention at all. It's all very simple."

"See, you say that," Seb said, glancing back at his bedroom door before looking back at Moriarty who'd clicked his computer shut. Shit, having a psychopath's full attention was never a good thing. "But If I didn't know any better I'd say you brought home a girl, fucked her, in my room no less, because you didn't want her leaving girl cooties in your bed."

'Well, I'm not sure there's such things as cooties, if that makes you feel better," Moriarty said with a smirk.

"So, you're telling me that's exactly what happened? You brought home a girl and screwed her… in my bed?"

"Well, I'd say she's a woman, but yes."

Sebastian's mouth fell open. He couldn't help that part much. It was about the last thing he'd expected and he caught it fairly quickly, though not fast enough to keep his boss from giggling at the sight. "Boss, your girlfriend is sleeping in my bed."

"She's hardly my girlfriend, though she is mine," Moriarty said with a rather feral smile. It amounted to the same in Moran's book. The woman wouldn't be allowed any other lovers and would come to see Moriarty when he was around. _Girlfriend_ simply involved feelings that Moriarty didn't have.

"Sir, at the moment I honestly don't care," Moran said, ignoring the sharp look in his boss's eyes. "I haven't sleep it about 24 hours."

"That's what your bed is for."

"Your woman is in it."

"You have a king sized bed."

"You're giving me permission to share a bed with your woman?" Sebastian asked. He was not about to not be completely sure about this.

"It's just sleeping," Moriarty said simply, opening his laptop again.

"Okay," Sebastian said, sure he'd wake up to screaming, but at that moment he couldn't care. He crept back to his room, taking a very quick shower before rolling into bed. He thought about just sleeping, but he quickly found that the woman pressed herself against his side, cuddling in his warmth. Before Sebastian feel asleep, he slipped his arm around her like it was the most natural move in the world.

* * *

The second time Sebastian Moran met Molly Hooper was about seven hours later. Sebastian woke feeling a slight shift in the bed. He pretended to be asleep, but he felt the person under his arm stiffen, sure of him being away. He waited for a moment, but there was no screaming. Finally he did open his eyes, finding the woman staring at him with wide eyes.

"Morning," he said, pulling his arm of her.

"Morning… who are you?" she asked, drawing the blankets up around her. Sebastian appreciated it. He didn't know if it was modesty or self defense that made her do it, but both of them could be in serious trouble if he actually saw her body.

"Colonel Sebastian Moran, Moriarty's bodyguard," he said.

"Then why are you-"

"In his bed? I'm not. Boss would never share a bed with anyone. This is my bed."

"Oh," the woman said. "I'm sorry then."

"Don't be," Sebastian said with a shrug.

"I'm Dr. Molly Hooper," she said, smiling nervously.

"Dr. Hooper."

"Molly is fine."

"Ms. Hooper," Sebastian suggested.

"Should I call you Colonel then?" She asked.

"Probably a good idea," Sebastian said. He got up, going to his closet and getting towels, tossing them at her. "Shower," he suggested and walked out, heading to put together something for breakfast.

"Sleep well?" Moriarty asked, smirking.

"Fine," Sebastian said, going to find the eggs.

"You should be wearing more clothes than that in front of a lady," Moriarty teased, Sebastian only being in his pants.

"Well, it's how I slept last night. I'm surprised she didn't scream when she woke up next to a strange man."

"Only an idiot would scream in a situation that could get them killed if they alerted the predator," Moriarty said. "She's stupid, but she's not an idiot."

"If she was, then she wouldn't be yours," Sebastian said, having heard Moriarty tell him that about himself before. That was fine, whatever. "Is she going to be around often?"

"Seb, are you jealous?"

Sebastian turned around so his boss could see him roll his eyes. "I need to know who's going to be around you. I am your bodyguard, after all."

"You're no fun in the morning."

"I thought I was no fun period."

"You can be when I'm in the right mood."

Sebastian didn't respond, just focused on the eggs. He'd dress after Ms. Hooper got out of the shower, and eat around the getting dressed part. He made a third more eggs than he normally would, and two extra slices of toast just in case, which took all of about ten minutes. It took him maybe ten minutes to eat, which was long enough for Ms. Hooper to wash herself and get dressed again.

Sebastian glanced up at her, amused by the dowdiness of her wardrobe. She smiled lightly, just so, a quiet private thing, only for Jim Moriarty. "Thank you for having me," she said.

"Eat something before you go," Sebastian said, getting off his bar stool to run his plate under some water, taking the extra plate off top of the one he'd made for her. He knew if he didn't say it, his boss wouldn't. Then Sebastian went to get dressed.

He took extra long getting ready for the day to give them both time to… whatever. He really couldn't imagine his boss as a romantic, but then he could hardly imagine his boss as the kind of guy who's have sex at all. The whole past 8 hours had seemed almost surely to Sebastian. He wasn't going to complain, not out loud anyway. He did have a certain amount of self-control and perseverance.

"Took you long enough," Moriarty said when Sebastian finally came out. Ms. Hooper was gone, her plate and Moriarty's in the sink with the Sebastian's.

"Didn't seem polite to spy."

Moriarty snorted. "Like you do anything else."

"Boss, how often is she going to be around?"

Moriarty glanced at him, looking for the real answer Sebastian wanted. "Whenever we're in London."

"Do you need me to set up a safe meeting location?"

"No, whatever flat we're staying in is fine."

"Is she going to be sleeping in my bed again?"

"Most likely."

"Should I invest in a sleeping bag?"

"No point, there's a bed."

"I'm not comfortable sleeping next to your woman," Sebastian said.

"You both slept fine," Moriarty said.

Sebastian gave up. This wasn't something his boss was going to get.


End file.
